Lex x Scar short stories
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Some Lex and Scars stories i made if you want more ask and maybe so ideas and i might do it
1. Hunters in love

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THIS IS BASIE OF A MASS EFFECT COMIC AIMOSTUDIO DEVIANTART JUST CHANGE TO AVP CHARACTERS. Also I wrote this one first before my mass effect story

"Scar what wrong?" Ask Lex Wood looking at the Yautja. Scar took a moment looking out at space the stars then took a deep breath then looking back at Lex.

"Lex Wood I love you I been in love with you since you and I fought those rouge Yautjas." Lex stared at Scar surprise. They stayed silent for a minute before she said. "I don't understand why didn't you tell me this before?" Scar gave a sad and defeated look (a look his kind does not like to show) lowering his head. "With the Volcin Professor Sebastian vying for your affections. I didn't want to complicate an already delicate situation." Scar turn his head not able to look at Lex. "It's not like a Yautja like me have a chance with someone so brave honorable and beautiful like you. I'm just one ugly mother-." He was stop Lex place her hand on his cheek. Lex turn Scar's head so he was looking at her. Lex brought her head so her forehead was touching Scar never breaking eye contact. "Oh Scar I love you too no one can hold the bond we have because." Lex's other hand in tangled hers with Scar's. "There no Lex without Scar." Lex saw relief and happiness in Scar's eyes then they brought their lips together and kiss as the stars


	2. Worthy Hunter

I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS BASE OFF THE HALO 5 TRAILER.

"I don't trust you you don't deserve that mark or that spear how ever you got them." Said the Youngblood to Lex Wood. "Noted." Said Lex. The young Yautja growled in annoyance. Then came a voice from the new comer in the room. "Choose with care how you speak to her Youngblood for she is worthy of that mark on her cheek more than you I know for I gave it to her." Said Elite Hunter Scar next to him was his apprentice Dark. "And that spear was giving to her after she fought alongside me to kill a queen serpent by Elder (saying the elder's name.)" The Youngblood still didn't look convince. "She is also my mate." Continued Scar in a tone that told the Youngblood to choose his next words carefully stepping closer so he was face to face daring a challenge. The Youngblood did the wise choose he gave a growl of submission then stalk off. Scar turn to face Lex. "My apology Lex he haven't learn humility or to hold his tongue." Lex nodded. "It alright Scar No matter what race human, Yautja, or others maybe even Xenomorph young ones are all idiots and disrespectful." Scar also nodded reaching out to touch Lex's face affectionately.

"And of trust that you have already earned. So you got the info on what prey do we hunt now a engineer, serpents or other hunters." Lex smiled for a quick sec then pulled out a hologram pad. "We not hunt much a hunter as we are hunting with the hunter." The holo lit up to show a human male wearing green Mandalorian armor jet pack with rocket and holding a EE-3 carbine rifle. "Oh." Said Scar looking at the holo then at Lex. "We hunt with." "Boba Fett." Finish Lex putting the holo away. "I doubt the SkullDemon will like us spoiling his work." Lex nodded. "Actually he asked for us it also it be good training for our students." "Excuse me mam and sir." Said the other apprentice named Machiko and Lex And Scar adopted daughter after they rescue her. They turn to her. "Yes Machiko." Said Lex. Machiko shifted uncomfortable looking at Dark who gave her a nod for her to go on before looking back and asking. "We have heard both of you and others called Fett the SkullDemon. I was wondering are you saying it as a insult or a compliment?" Scar look at Lex with a smile and she him then back at Machiko. "Depending on who saying it but for us and other Yautja it more out of respect." Said Lex. They started to move to a consul table. Scar continued. "He was once our prey but in time we became allies parted as friends the events that forge this bond are." He look for the right word looking at Lex. "Complicate." Finished. Scar hit a couple keys and video screens pop up on the consul. "Watch." Said Lex. Machiko And Dark step forward. On the screen. Scene of Boba Fett hunting and kill many dangerous prey including the Yautja who try to hunt him. "If you are to hunt with him you have to forget the stories forget the legends. Do more than hunt in his footsteps." Said Scar. "For he more than the sum of his actions. For to learn by him is to be learn by one of the best hunter in the galaxy."


End file.
